Human Knot
by Shaddowwww
Summary: Summary: Slightly OOC. Kagome teaches her friends a game, which comes hand-in-hand with some funny and unexpected moments. Rated T for Inuyasha's potty mouth. Disclaimer: I own nothing.


_Summary: Kagome teaches her friends a game, which comes hand-in-hand with some funny and unexpected moments._

* * *

 _ **~ Human Knot ~**_

* * *

"Kagome, take my hand."

Said girl struggled to reach across Miroku to grab InuYasha's hand.

"Okay, now what?" the boy asked.

"Is everyone holding someone else's hand with their right hand?"

Everyone nodded.

"Okay, good. Now, take someone else's hand with your left hand. But it has to be a different person," the miko instructed.

They were playing Human Knot, a game that Kagome had played prior to her coming back to the Feudal Era that day.

Everyone followed her directions, but InuYasha snatched Kagome's other hand.

"InuYasha," Kagome said, trying and failing to stifle a rather large blush across her cheeks, "you have to take someone _else's_ hand. You already have my right hand." She tried and failed - again - to raise her right hand, which was interlocked with the hanyou's, to further prove her point. It was difficult because Sango's hand, which was holding Shippou's, was above her arm.

"Keh!" the half-demon snorted, a light blush dusting his cheeks as well. "I just didn't want the lecher to take your hand."

It was obviously a lie - and a pathetic one at that - and everyone knew it. So Kagome just smiled.

"Okay," she said. "Now we're going to try unwind ourselves."

"What!" Sango groaned. "That's impossible! We're all mixed up together!"

"It's not impossible," Kagome smiled. "I've done it before, with a much larger group than this."

"Lemme guess," InuYasha snarled. "That _Hobo_ guy tried holding your hand."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "It's _Hojo,_ InuYasha. And if you really must know, he wasn't. I was holding Eri's and Ayumi's hands."

InuYasha scoffed but let the matter drop.

Rolling her eyes again, Kagome turned to the rest of the group. "Okay, let's figure this out. Shippou, try unwrapping yourself so that you face outside the circle."

Shippou did so, and when that happened, both of his arms were unwound.

"Yes! Now Shippou's done." She turned to InuYasha. "I'm going to step over your arm."

InuYasha nodded and lowered his arm to the ground so it would make it easier for the girl to step over it. She managed to do it, but now they were practically wrapped around each other.

The couple blushed hotly.

"O-okay," Kagome stammered. "I-I think I know what to do."

She twisted her arm around and over her head so that it seemed like InuYasha had twirled her, much like you would when dancing. They were pressed flush against each other now, pretty much sharing breath, their lips centimeters apart.

"That didn't do anything at all," Kagome muttered, blushing even more. She tugged on InuYasha, whom she then twirled, before ducking under him.

That effectively solved the problem, as she was facing outside and he was facing inside.

"Did we do this wrong?" he questioned. "Both you and Shippou are facing out, while I'm facing in."

"No," Kagome replied. "Sometimes that happens. Don't worry, it's not wrong."

"Wouldn't hurt to try again, though, would it?" The hanyou smirked coyly at her.

Kagome gaped at him. _Did he just…_ flirt _with me?_

Not really knowing how to respond, Kagome simply laughed and shook her head. But Inuyasha had not missed the blush that was creeping up her neck, and he smiled slyly to himself.

"I have an idea!" Shippou exclaimed. "Miroku, try going under Sango's arm and stepping over Kagome's."

"Good idea, Shippou!" Miroku praised the little fox demon. He ducked under Sango's arm, winking at her, and then stepped over Kagome's arm, who lowered herself to the ground for him. It was an awkward position, as she was facing outwards and had to lower herself down and then lean back.

Miroku stepped over the girl easily, who picked herself up. He ducked under InuYasha's arm and walked backwards a bit, now facing inside. But Sango was still twisted around his arm.

"Good! Now, Sango, try stepping over Miroku's arm."

"Oh, no no no no no," Sango said, shaking her head vigorously. "I can't do that. Miroku's gonna-"

"For heaven's sake, Sango," Kagome said, "just do it."

Sango stuck her tongue out and stepped over Miroku's arm - but not before he pressed his lips to her backside.

Everyone's eye twitched.

BOOM SMASH SLAP WHACK

 **(A.N.: Decided to incorporate some onomatopoeia haha)**

"PERVERT!" everyone screamed.

"Dammit, Sango!" InuYasha cursed. "Why did you do that? And nice going, Miroku! Can you _not_ be such a pervert for less than ten minutes! We're trying to play a _game,_ for fuck's sake!"

"We were almost done, too," Kagome muttered. "Sango, you have no patience. Miroku… ugh, seriously? You always choose the most inconvenient times to give Sango's ass a feel."

Sango's face reddened and Miroku just smirked. The rest of them just rolled their eyes.

Suddenly there was a crunch, and everyone looked up, startled, as Kikyo lifted her foot from the loud leaf.

"And what," she asked calmly, "may I ask, is going on here?"

Everyone smiled sheepishly at the dead miko.

Kagome walked forward to explain and was just about to open her mouth before she tripped over Inuyasha's foot, so she went sprawling. Because she was holding Inuyasha's hand, the poor dog demon followed shortly after, hitting his face square on her hip.

It was a domino effect.

First it was Kagome, then Inuyasha. Next was Shippo, and after the little kitsune came a clumsy, disoriented monk. Lastly, Sango fell right on top of the monk.

There was a silence, and then everyone burst into laughter, and Kikyo, highly amused, could only shake her head.

* * *

 **A.N. : Thanks so much for reading, everyone! Sorry for the long wait, but here's a story that I've been working on for a week or two. Hope you enjoy, and don't forget to review! :)**


End file.
